Welcome BACK to Purgatory
by LuvMeOrHateMe
Summary: What happens after you find Fan Fiction? Lemons. That's what.


**A/N: Oh my god, I finally finished this damn story. I FINALLY FINISHED IT. I, personally, think the first one was better. But, so many requests for a sequel and so I made it after freakin half a year. Which means no reviews huzza. Does anyone even write for Rimahiko anymore? I don't know I don't really read it myself anymore. Sorry for mistakes and such, I literally just powered through this today I just couldn't stand it cluttering up my oneshot box. I have 9 more oneshots just planned out. If I hadn't become so obsessed with Homestuck this probably could have been done faster too.  
So yeah, I suggest reading the first one, "Welcome to Purgatory" (AKA Welcome to HELL) first because...well this is the sequel. But you don't have to, ya know. It'll make sense anyways...hopefully.  
Oh and reviews are always nice :D**

**...**

**Welcome Back to HELL**

…

"Oh, no, not _another_ one of these!" I said to myself while shaking my head, "'Please be kind I'm new so don't flame'. _God_ I hate them."

Yes, I was on Fanfiction. I can't believe I actually joined.

YES I FREAKIN JOINED. And I can't believe I did. That's how deep my love for Toradora goes and my hate for Fujisaki.

I sighed as I remember that one time class. It just so happened that when I grabbed him the bell had rang, momentarily confusing me and giving him enough time to escape.

It's been a whole weekend since then and I've been itching to interrogate him. All I have is a few more hours before school and, for once in my life, I actually WANT to go.

I went to check my inbox on Fanfiction, which has been overflowing with messages. Well that's not a surprise considering how many flames I've given.

"'Who do you think you are, you don't even write stories!' Bleh. So fucking what? I don't have to.'The real Mashiro Rima? What kind of sick joke is this?!' Ugh. How many times do I have to tell you people I ACTUALLY exist! God Damnit!" I said aloud.

I have got to stop talking to myself, it's become a bad habit. I looked over at the clock on my table. It was only eight o'clock?! I really was too ready to pummel that stupid purple head to death. I sighed and looked towards my bed.

"I guess I'll just sleep. At least time will go faster then."  
I climbed inside the comfy sheets and stared up at the wall. It was always when your trying to sleep that the most thoughts about life would enter into my head. Like maybe the purple head wasn't so ba- wait, what? No, no, that's not right. That is a stupid thought what the hell are you thinking Rima? It was almost like that thought was being manually typed from some far part of California. I just shook my head and try to go back to sleep, hoping for the next day to come quickly.

…

I stormed down the hallway, every person who was standing in my way instantly cowering into any corner they could find and hoped I was not after them. The darkest aurora in the history of dark aurora's surrounded me as I threw open the class room door. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Where's Fujisaki?" I growled.

Everyone pointed towards his seat. He sat there calmly just drinking some random cup of tea like the elegant fucker he was. But I knew, I knew he had a deep dark secret sexual desire for me and I wasn't gonna let him get away with writing down his disgusting fantasies on some random web page dedicated to my friends and I own personal lives.

I stomped over to where he was and slammed my hand on his table, the cup of tea almost falling over. He calmly looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning Rima-Chan." He said calmly, but I could see the terror in his eyes.

"Purple head." I growled in response.

"What is it that you need?"

"You are going to come talk to me outside right now."

He stood up and grumbled, "Might as well get this over with."

I just watched him carefully. His every single move was elegant even when he was afraid. It almost made me want to kis- hold it right fucking there Mashiro. You are too angry with him to have these thoughts right now. Tell that damn idiot to stop putting in little romantic hints. You don't feel that fucking way and especially not NOW.

He stood outside the door, leaning against the wall his arms folded.

"Okay, Rima-Chan, now before you jump to conclusion-"

"NO." I said seething with anger, "You do NOT get a say in this yet. I will tell YOU what's going down. I will be asking the questions here. Now. Why in the world would ever write such a...such a...a...disturbingly detailed story like THAT on some random web page that for SOME reason knows all this shit about us?"

Nagihiko giggled. "Because I could."

If my eyes were already daggers, the minute he said that they would machine guns shooting him through the torso.

"That is not the fucking reason." I said eerily calm. "Now tell me what the fucking reason is before I ripe your head off and put it on a stick."  
Nagihiko eyes darted and laughed nervously, "But that's the truth. I thought it'd be fun to give some of my fans something to read written by the guy they're reading about."

"Really? That's the motherfucking reason why? THAT'S the BIG end to this sequel? NO I will NOT accept this. Tell me the reason!"

He laughed nervously again. "I-I don't know what your t-talking about Rima-Chan. Come on, lets go class is about to start."  
He started to walk towards the door, grabbing my hand in the process. I wouldn't budge. He turned back to look at me, worry covering his face.

"Come on Rima, we need to go." He said through his teeth.

"No." I said folding my arms and glaring at him. "I want to know what the hell is going on."  
His eyes darted once again before her leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"They're watching us Rima. The writer and the readers. We need to go now."

I raised and eyebrow in disbelief. What the hell? Had Nagihiko gone crazy? Did he bump his head on the way out the door?

"What the hell are you saying purple head?"

"That's why I made that story. They forced me to. I had no choice! I don't even have control over what I say sometimes. They're watching. We need to go. Now."

I just stood there for a moment staring blankly at him before bursting out into laughter.

"Wait, wait, wait, are you saying...that we are in a fan fiction, right now?" I said through laughter.

"Sh!" he said while nodding his head.

"Okay I thought your other reason was bland but this is just ridiculous!"

"Come on Rima-Chan can we please just go back inside now? Please?"

"Okay, okay, since you made me laugh I guess I'll let us be excused for now." I said giggling.

…

I threw my backpack on the floor and moved on to my computer. Homework could wait until the last minute. It's not like stuff was that important anyways. I booted up my computer and pulled up FanFiction dot net. The website was more addicting than I thought it was. I had more stories to flame and some real stories to read. I decided to get the flaming chore out of the way and went to the Rimahiko page. It seemed like a few more stories were put up and some were updated, but one in particular caught my eye. It was called 'Welcome to Purgatory'. It was apparently taken down because the title had used Hell instead of Purgatory before. The date it was posted up was yesterday, October 9, 2012. The summary seemed kind of familiar, almost like this had been an event that had occurred recently in my life. I read through it.

Nagihiko was right.

Oh my god, I'm pretty sure I just returned to hell.


End file.
